


Una carta de disculpa

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apologies, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Letters, M/M, Other, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay mucho que explicar sobre la temática, Romano le escribe una conmovedora carta a su querido hermano. Todos naciones. Insinuaciones de GerIta y Spamano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una carta de disculpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo tome sus personajes y jugue con ellos.

Querido Fratello:

No sé cómo empezar esta carta, quizás poniendo en claro que esta es una carta de disculpas ya que tú sabes que realmente no soy amoroso ni muestro algo de cariño hacia ti pero eso es porque me haría ver como una nación aún más débil de lo que todos piensan.

Disculpa si en algún momento creíste que te odiaba porque nunca lo he hecho, cuando éramos pequeños (antes de la desaparición del abuelo) intente odiarte, no quería estar contigo ni hablarte pero era porque te tenía envidia. Eras el favorito, te daba tantos regalos y tenías la mejor parte de Italia, tú eras el rey y yo un simple campesino bueno para nada. Pero al tiempo me di cuenta de algo el abuelo también hacia cosas especiales conmigo y podía sacar muchos beneficios de mi tierra si trabajaba duro, entonces volví a acercarme a ti.

¿Recuerdas cuando el abuelo desapareció? Llorabas todo el día sin cesar y te aferrabas a mí por las noches con tus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, me partía el corazón verte tan destrozado, pero desde ese día lo supe. Supe que mi deber y la razón de mi existencia era protegerte hasta el final, consolarte y no dejar que te dañara ni una mosca, por eso soy tan sobreprotector. Ese día tome la decisión de tomar la responsabilidad del abuelo, cuidarte para que crecieras como una persona alegre y cariñosa, debo admitir que hice un buen trabajo.

Hemos pasado muchas dificultades juntos y debo decir que me dolió un poco cuando pasabas más tiempo con ese macho-patatas y con Japón que conmigo pero así es el destino, te daña para buscar la felicidad de otro pero después regresa para darte la tuya.

Cuida al español idiota por mí, si llega a entrar en depresión o volver a irse todos los días con los idiotas de sus amigos solo dile “A Romano no le gustaría que actuaras así. Aunque no esté físicamente su espíritu te acompaña y aun te ama”. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que me llegaría a enamorar? Yo no, pensé que solo vivía para protegerte y resulto ser que también vivía para amar a ese bastardo español.

Nos estamos saliendo del tema, siento no haberte avisado de lo que sentía todo este tiempo…ni hablar contigo de como poco a poco iba desapareciendo. No se lo dije a nadie, hace un año me había empezado a sentir mal y decidí no tomarle importancia pero cada día el dolor era peor, sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho y lo supe, que desaparecería. Me gusta pensar que fui enviado como un Ángel Guardián para cuidar de ti y ahora que estabas bien era mi momento de irme.

Por favor no me llores, cuídate mucho, sigue teniendo esa sonrisa que alegra el día de todos y repartiendo cariño a todos. Esta es mi despedida, en esta carta de disculpas, siempre te querré tonto hermano menor.

PD: Le mandare saludos al abuelo de tu parte

ATTE

Italia Romano

-.-.-.-

Italia se encontraba escondido en un armario de la casa de Alemania, se había mudado con él desde hace tres semanas, después de la muerte de su querido hermano porque el rubio tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo al más pequeño así que propuso que compartieran la casa, sin contar que ya planeaba hacerlo desde antes para tener mayor privacidad como pareja.

Lagrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas y una sonrisa sincera adornaba su aniñado rostro, estaba feliz de saber lo que realmente sentía su hermano mayor. Durante todos esos años pensó que solo era una carga para el pero resulto ser que el mayor de los Vargas le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño.

Eso alegraba su corazón ya que sabía que a pesar de lo dura que había sido su vida su hermanito y el siempre estuvieron juntos, apoyándose y aunque Romano no estuviera con ellos seguirían juntos por el resto de su vida. Ya que el siempre viviría en su corazón y en su ser, y no solo en el de él, también en el de todas las personas que lo conocieron y se relacionaron con Romano.

-¡Italia!- escucho la gruesa voz de su querido amante alemán, simplemente sonrió guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y limpiando sus lágrimas con una gran sonrisa -¿Dónde estás?- calmadamente salió del armario ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio.

-¡Aquí estoy Alemania! Ve~ - Con pequeños pasos Alemania se acercó a el mirando fijamente esos ojos rojos por el llanto.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Te lastimaste, alguien te dijo cosas feas?- y así siguió hasta ser interrumpido por la cantarina risa del castaño.

-No, solo mi hermano me dijo cosas lindas- sonrió caminando hacia la cocina para prepararse su tan ansiada pasta.

La otra nación se quedó un momento en shock para dar una leve sonrisa.

-Así que aún lo cuidas ¿verdad Lovino?- una suave brisa entro por la ventana, mientras un alegre Lovino sentado en el sillón sonreía.

No era divertido que no le pudieran ver pero, si esa era su penitencia por cuidarlos a todos eso haría.

-Siempre macho-patatas


End file.
